


A Princeling Imperiled

by MissFantominaHill



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bondage, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Sub Zenos, do you have a moment to talk about sub zenos, dom gaius, gaius also has a o-ring gag and a cane, gaius intelligently decides on a solution, gaius is generally sick of his shit, hi i'm from the church of That Boy Is A Bottom, let go of the timeline and just accept the porn, no idea when in canon this would have happened, zenos is a subby sub sub bratty brat brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFantominaHill/pseuds/MissFantominaHill
Summary: Gaius van Baelsar is sick of hearing Zenos talk. Gaius van Baelsar has some solutions for this.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Gaius van Baelsar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no caps and bullshit formatting because i'm fucken tired and wrote this on discord on a whim ayyyyyyyylmao

gaius gets zenos's attention easily enough. just dropping one sentence into the prince's ear as he passes. it's easy enough to know about the prince's proclivities. _if you come to my bedroom tonight, i'll make you feel things you haven't ever felt before._ that is more than enough for the young hedonist to immediately make new plans for the evening.

and then gaius waits. in the silence and darkness of his room, he collects his thoughts. downstairs the party still goes on, chatter drifting up through his window. and, finally, the noise from the hallway of zenos shooing away his guards and stumbling up to his room, drunk and giddily effervescent from all the champagne. and zenos flings open the door. calls out drunkenly for gaius. doesn't get an answer and humphs, stepping into the darkness and closing the door stubbornly behind him. it's clear he expects the lights to come on and reveal new delights and temptations for him to sample, more silk pillows and perfume and the wiles of courtesans -

he gets a hard slap across the face.

gaius knows how risky that is, for a battle-hardened soldier. but the prince is drunk, and he just reels, gaping like a fish. " _down_." gaius commands, grabbing zenos's hair to make more of a point - and then drags the other man close, growling in his ear. "i promised something completely different, didn't i?"

and the prince laughs. gaius hasn't ever heard him laugh like this before - bubbly, almost nervous. usually he tries to be so cool, so calm, so collected - above it all, even the rutting. but he's well and truly been thrown off-kilter. it's a game, then? a game. he can play the game. he drawls this out and then slides down towards the floor.

gaius pulls on his hair. hard. hard enough for him to cry out.

"when i give an order, i want it done. i don't want _wasted time_. not from a cur like _you_."

zenos laughs again, this time with a bit more of an edge. there's a thread of something that wasn't there before - gasping after the pulled hair - inching towards a type of delirium -

and gaius whips something around first his hands, binding them close behind his back. zenos still tries to laugh it off with that same giddiness. it becomes much harder to laugh as gaius takes advantage of his partially-open mouth, shoving something cold and metal into it, fixing a buckle tight behind his head. he can't laugh around the gag, nor can he speak, only making a small confused noise around the O-ring that is keeping his mouth open.

"if you can't be trusted to follow orders, then i'll _make_ you follow them." gaius's voice dips down into something he knows has been called intoxicating. and he unbuttons his pants.

as he guides his cock out, zenos leans forward perhaps a bit too eagerly - it's still a game, and one he thinks he knows the rules to. instead he gets reprimanded with a sharp pull on his hair, dragging his head back. " _no_. did you _hear_ me give you an order, you worm? you didn't, so stay _still_." zenos gives a gargling whine around the gag this isn't the rules, is it? he's confused, dizzy from all the champagne, and horny from all the oysters...

instead gaius pulls him back and makes him watch each languid stroke of his cock. "you've not _earned_ the right for this. not yet. maybe if you pay attention to me and actually follow your orders, you can get there." simply having his head close enough to this is intoxicating to the prince, his eyes following gaius's hand with each long stroke. maybe the scent helps as well, so close and yet so far away.

"and what did i _just_ say?" gaius's boot edges between zenos's knees, tugging them apart. "settle down, _cur_. you're of far lesser importance than me." and - gently at first - he mashes his foot against the ever-growing bulge in zenos's pants.

zenos thrashes and whines, trying to say something around the gag. but it's too late. that extra bit of flexibility was what gaius was waiting for, catching him as he thrashes back and lashing him to something, leather straps biting into his skin. bending backwards, back arched, zenos blinks tears from his eyes as gaius finally moves his boot off the other man's cock.

"maybe, if you're lucky..." gaius's hand trails along his front, teasing as he unbuttons the prince's dress uniform. his rough hand dives underneath the fabric to thumb at one of zenos's nipples, eliciting a moan. "we'll find some use for all this." downwards - undoing the belt, letting the dress slacks fall away, tugging down underwear to leave the other man exposed. and his touch is so rough, but it still massages zenos's cock, blood rushing to answer each stroke. "if you're lucky." good - and then hard, too hard, crushing, twisting - " _if._ "

he whines and kicks, struggling to get away, but the simple leather ties are relentless. finally, gaius's hand moves away, and his head drops back as he pants. but gaius does not let him rest.

the o-ring of the gag, seemingly impossibly large, is somehow fully filled as gaius rams his cock down zenos's throat. the prince gags around it, drooling and shuddering, nearly throwing up. but the older man's pace is relentless, pinning him down. "suck it," he hisses. zenos tries to flex his tongue, huffily grumbling something - whatever words were trying to come around the gag were completely lost. but gaius narrows his eyes. and reaches again for the other man's cock, making him cry out. "i said. to _suck._ "

whimpering around his thrusts, the prince complies. something about all of this is making his eyes glaze over - something become detached - the too-rough grabbing on his cock eases into something more pleasurable, even as he has his face fucked. he gags and shudders as gaius holds nothing back, going brutally fast and brutally hard.

it sneaks up on him. not on gaius, who has been watching attentively even as he huffs out heaving groans for having such a now-complacent warm hole to fuck. no, for zenos, there's something tugging at the edge of his senses - something wanting him to fall back into it - the warmth of each thrust down his neck, the heat spreading up from his crotch...

"i knew you'd like this, you filthy cur." gaius laughs around a pant. "look at all this pre-cum. you're _dribbling_ , drooling from both ends. is this all you've wanted, hm? someone who _dares_ to order you around?" zenos's reply is lost to moaning, as gaius's hands stroke the other man's cock a little more skillfully. and it breaks on him like a wave over the shore, suddenly all at once, without his usual warning. zenos's long, shuddering moans, still muffled by gaius's cock, shake him as much as the orgasm does. his thighs flinch, pumping weakly upwards into gaius's grip. and the other man does not stop, stroking as cum spurts upwards, then in a faint dribble, then no longer at all. an orgasm too soon, too quick, to rough - zenos's moans become more and more sobbing as the other man milks him hard.

but he doesn't let up. even when the prince has tears in his eyes. gaius only stops when a long groan rolls out of him and he finishes as well, and the prince gags against the cum hitting the back of his throat.

it's like coming to after a long dream - blinking groggily, trying to remember himself, even as his thighs still shudder. but gaius steps away confidently, leaving the prince haplessly gargling on his cum.

gaius still pants even as he acts, now, with a certain sort of regimented ferocity. the fabric of zenos's dress uniform is ripped, now - no care for buttons. "careless. a _good_ soldier would have come already undressed." zenos was still blinking blearily, but the strike of the cane against his middle takes him by surprise entirely as gaius punctuates his words. "what an ingrate i have to work with. what a _useless_ runt." another sharp strike - he wriggled, huffing, trying to remember himself enough to get properly angry. he was a prince! he had _far_ higher rank than this, this jumped-up little -

another hard strike, this time against his thighs as his feet are lifted in the air. the moan that leaps out of his mouth around the gag truly startles him. "i knew you'd like that. because you do, don't you?" leather straps against his ankles, now, and the sound of a pulley as his feet were pulled upwards more firmly. a metal bar, keeping them spread apart, and now he was tied up well and truly - unable to do more than wiggle, even as he knew he was strung up to be fully presented.

"this is what you want." a cane, hard, against his thighs. "you want this. you want someone ordering you around." another hit. the type that wasn't breaking his skin, but would leave bruises. for days, maybe. "you want to be _subordinate_. you know that this..." more - again, and again - "this is your _true_ place - a servant - a _warm hole_ for others to use -"

he raises his head, trying to argue even around the gag, even around his own panting and the moans that surprised him every time. suddenly gaius is not at his feet, but half-crawling on top of him, pressing him down. and staring into his eyes with an intensity that pulled straight at something in zenos's core - that strummed a note he had never been aware of before. one that scared him. one that was _new_.

"what would you think," gaius says, grinning, suddenly all fangs, "if i called up all the officers to come to my rooms, now? said i had a treat for them. some warm holes for _public use_." a protest around the gag, words completely lost. gaius grins like a cat with caught prey - and this is also like a lance to zenos's heart, filling him with that dizzying unknown. "not just the garlean-born. oh, no. the conscripts, too. what do you think..." his hand trails down, slick and cold with something as it strokes zenos, making him shiver. "could this take the cock of an elezen?"

and then gaius's fingers are inside him, wet and slick and thrusting at an immediate and brutal speed.

the sheer sensations make him drop his head back, moaning around the gag. it's a flurry of novelty. he's ridden plenty, of course, but until now - nobody would have thought to do this to the prince. nobody would have dared -

gaius spreads his fingers, and zenos shudders. "a roegadyn, maybe? or the hrothgar. i hear they have barbs and spikes." it's too much, too fast, too hard, but somehow that ends up being just enough, and he is lost to heaving moans. "or maybe even a viera. with a cock bigger than your pathetic runt's little worm, and hands that are strong enough to wrap around your throat as she fucks you. is that what you want?"

it's cresting over him - white-hot pleasure, pushing away everything else. the last bits of resistance let loose, and zenos lets himself drown in the novelty and give a full-throated moan of agreement.

gaius laughs. "what a _good_ little runt of a prince you are. absolutely useless to the empire, except -" his fingers draw away and are suddenly replaced; zenos cries out as the other man buries his cock deep. "as a fucktoy. but at least in his princely duties, he's willing to service _all_ of his subjects!" another thrust, slamming into him, then another, picking up speed. so deep that with each zenos feels he might split apart, but somehow, the warm and muffling pleasure is all that seems to matter.

and gaius teases him, even while fucking him - nips and bites up along his torso, then finally his chest, each nipple getting a set of teeth-marks. earlier the pain would have been near-unbearable, but now it washes over him in the white-hot static of pleasure. gaius forces a parody of a kiss onto him, around the o-ring gag; he moans into it.

he is so close to something - so close -

"that's it. know your place," gaius growls eagerly into his ear. his hands reach up to twist his nipples again, and zenos writhes. "know all you're _really_ good for. _taking my cock._ and not just mine -" he laughs, gripping zenos's hips too-hard as his thrusts quicken. "the whole palace's. every guard. every humble house servant. just coming in to use you, again and again -"

the blood rushing in his ears is almost a torrent until it is stopped by a hard hand around the base of his cock. " _no_." gaius growls. "not until _i've_ -" he pants around the words - "had my fill - of _you_ -"

it seems like an eternity on that precipice, tongue lolling out of the o-ring gag, drooling as his head is tossed back, eyelids fluttering. so close and yet not quite, not quite -

an animalistic groan, right in his ear, as gaius shifts position for better leverage. flesh slapping together hard - and finally - a roar of a moan that seems to come from the pit of gaius's belly as the final thrusts go fast and deep. gaius's moans turn into satisfied panting, and he draws away - but zenos still moans and twitches underneath him.

finally, that hand on his cock begins to move.

powerful, deft strokes, even as he stands there, letting the prince feel gaius soften within him. the blur of pleasure grows and grows before hitting him in earnest, with the force of all it has built up after being so carefully strangled in that way. and the prince howls deliriously, his hips bucking as he finally finishes. the moans become gasps and whimpers and finally begging sobs as gaius does not let up, even as the prince's cock begins to go soft and limp, still stroking as if some hidden drop of cum could be teased out of it. and it becomes its own sweet agony as he writhes and sobs before, finally, gaius pulls away.

the room seems much warmer, now. sticky and stinking of sex.

"well," gaius says - now casually matter-of-fact - as he tucks his cock back into his pants. "i did promise you something _different_."

a vague, dizzy moan to the affirmative.

"and with that, i'll take my leave to the room i've rented at the officer's club." gaius's tone is breezily professional, now. "have a good night, my liege."

still ensnared in the restraints, zenos raises his head, an objection muffled entirely into a startled cry. gaius does not step forward to undo any of the restraints - not the ones around his ankles, not the one tying him back on his chest, not the ones binding his arms. not even the gag.

instead the military man just gives the brat of a princeling a surprisingly vicious smile, and a little bow, before stepping out the door and closing it behind him.

and gaius continues to wear that smile, casually shaking himself off as he hears the muffled cries slowly shift from indignant to keening. the palace hallway is properly long, of course. a maid or such will probably be along within a couple of hours... and that was soon enough.

a pretty good night's work, gaius thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

half a bell past sunrise, a palace maid gently raps on the door before opening it. she tugs in her tray of breakfast behind her, then looks into the room, and gives a long sigh that seems to be dragged up from the bottoms of her feet straight to her shoulders.

"not _again_ , my liege! this is the third time this _week..._ "


End file.
